El creador de armas
by alesteircrowley
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si aquel 10 de Octubre esa famosa tragedia no hubiese sucedido?...Si ese día el nacimiento de nuestro héroe, hubiese sido uno mas del montón y ya desde el comienzo no tuviese ni siquiera la capacidad para controlar el chacra. Con un padre en un fuerte estado depresivo y su hermana Kazumi la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Naruto luchara para hacerse un lugar...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, antes de empezar el fic, quería decir que esta es una idea que hace un tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. Ya que con todos mis años de lectura he visto buenos fanfiction de Naruto en versión femenina, pero ninguno de Sasuke en versión femenina. Por lo que decidí aventurarme en territorio desconocido XD. Aunque si conocen algún buen fic de este estilo estaría mas que agradecido que me lo recomienden...Sin mas espero que disfruten este prólogo y si veo que gusta, lo voy a continuar. Cualquier duda, critica, consejo y demás es bienvenido...

* * *

Prólogo

¿Realmente quieres protegerlos? — una pregunta fue dirigida a un chico de cabellos rubios con vestimenta de AMBU, su edad parecía rondar los doce años y no parecía estar en buen estado ya que por todo su cuerpo se podía ver heridas de distintos tipos. Como si acabase de pelear una batalla de vida o muerte. En cuanto al autor de esa pregunta…era totalmente desconocido, incluso para aquel joven quien en ese momento mantenía su mirada totalmente ida, enfocada en el grisáceo suelo que parecía extenderse hacia el infinito.

¿Por qué los proteges? ¿Por qué te traicionan? ¿Por qué te quieren tanto? ¿Por qué te odian tanto? ¿Por qué mueren? ¿Por qué viven? — miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente…preguntas para las cuales solo tenía una respuesta…"ni siquiera yo lo sé"

Kazumi… — Un nombre salió de su boca inconscientemente, como una especie de "protección" ante aquella situación que lo abrumaba, al punto en que amenazaba con romper su cordura. Así se llamaba su hermana, la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, ya que nunca conoció a su madre, ella era lo más parecido a una y el estaba seguro de que daría su vida con tal de verla feliz. Por último, un nombre más salió de sus labios — Mirai.

Pero ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué aquel chico de nombre Naruto estaba en esa situación?...Todo se originó desde su nacimiento. Un nacimiento en el que nada ocurrió, ya que ese diez de octubre el zorro de las nueve colas nunca atacó la aldea. Desde el momento de su nacimiento nació como una persona normal, sin un ápice de chacra y con su madre Kushina Uzumaki dando su vida, a cambio de su nacimiento…una muerte por una vida. Un hecho que lo había condenado sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

A la tierna edad de seis años ningún niño en la aldea tenía preocupaciones más que ir a jugar a los ninjas en algún parque, o ir por el festival de máscaras que ese día se estaba celebrando en la calle principal. A diferencia de otros niños de su edad, Naruto no podía disfrutar plenamente de ese momento con sus amigos, ya que ese día su propio padre lo había despojado de su apellido y ya no podría vivir con su familia…ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer a partir de ahora y sentía como una fuerte angustia lo comenzaba a carcomer de a poco…

En fin… ¡al mal tiempo buena cara! — exclamó el rubio citando la frase de su hermana que en esos momentos parecía estar en una importante misión. Acto seguido golpeó sus mejillas para espabilar y se forzó una falsa sonrisa en el espejo. Había decidido que disfrutaría ese día por más triste que fuese, después de todo habían mencionado que en esa feria presentarían una obra de teatro donde su superhéroe favorito aparecería para salvar el día, quizás eso le ayudaría a entretenerse un rato.

En el trayecto a su destino, Naruto no pudo encontrarse con ninguno de los amigos con los que solía jugar a los ninjas, parece que había llegado tarde al punto de encuentro, por lo que no pudo hacer más que largar un suspiro y encaminarse solo hacia el lugar en que parecía haber mucha gente, donde se supone que se montaría la obra de teatro.

Estaba a punto de trasladarse a esa posición, de no ser que por el rabillo del ojo notó que en lo que parecía ser un puesto de frutas, al lado de una caja una niña que parecía ser de su misma edad estaba de cuclillas y cubría su rostro con sus rodillas. Lo único que podía distinguir de ella, era su largo cabello negro, adornado con algunas trenzas y un kimono del mismo color que su cabello junto con decoraciones que eran flores de color celeste claro. El niño impulsado por la curiosidad se acercó a ella y ya enfrente, pensó con que palabras se iba a dirigir. Pero en lugar de eso se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

* * *

¡Padre! ¡Exijo una explicación! — exclamó cierta pelirroja en el despacho de lo que parecía ser el Hokage.

Lo que has escuchado — contestó el máximo ninja de Konoha totalmente calmado. Ya previendo la situación carraspeó su garganta y pensó detenidamente, antes de comenzar a exponer su punto— tu hermano tiene ciertas dificultades al no poseer chacra circulando por su cuerpo…sin contar con que directamente ni siquiera tiene el mínimo de las aptitudes esenciales que debería tener a su edad para ser un ninja. Por eso se ha decidido enviarlo a otra familia, ya que al estar en la nuestra se convertiría en un blanco fácil y por lo tanto en peso muerto…su propia presencia no causaría más que dificultades.

¿Tan fácil te deshaces de tu propio hijo? — Lejos de tranquilizarse, la mayor del casi extinto clan Uzumaki frunció mas su ceño, y elevo su vos para que la escuchase bien claro — escúchame padre, yo realmente te quiero…pero no puedo hacer caso omiso a esto…si tú piensas hacer eso, entonces yo misma me haré cargo de la situación y cuidare a Naruto…aunque tenga que hacerlo sola, después de todo yo siempre seguiré la voluntad de mi madre.

Tu madre no es más que un cadáver bajo un ataúd, no tiene sentido que sigas la voluntad de algo que no existe — contestó el siempre impasible Hokage, aunque en su vos se podía notar que habían tocado cierta fibra sensible. Como resultado recibió una bofetada de la pelirroja, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero lejos de parar el decidió continuar con sus verdades — a penas y tienes la edad suficiente para ver lo podrido que es este mundo…no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, lo único que te espera al estar con él, es sufrimiento.

¡No hay ninguna manera de que estar al lado de mi hermano pequeño me cause sufrimiento! — tras las palabras de su padre, la Uzumaki estalló, aunque su padre no hizo nada por detenerla. Tan solo la observaba fijamente, esperando a que ella continuase con lo que tenía que decir…después de todo la decisión ya estaba tomada, no había marcha atrás.

Yo ya poseo el rango Chunin, por lo que oficialmente soy un adulto de esta aldea — La realidad era que a pesar de tener 11 años, ella era un prodigio que logró ese rango hacía un año. A su corta edad, solo como broma había logrado infiltrarse y robar unos cuantos pergaminos en una base ANBU sin ser detectada. Cuando su padre la descubrió, se le tomó un examen y se había decidido darle temporalmente ese rango junto a otro prodigio de su generación Itachi Uchiha, aunque este último era por otros motivos, ahora mismo ambos formaban parte de un mismo equipo — me da igual lo que tu o el consejo de ancianos diga, yo cuidare de Naruto y nada me lo va a impedir… ¡ahora mismo me encargaré de los trámites de emancipación y adopción!

Dicho esto se encaminó hacia la oficina donde se realizaban dichos trámites dando un portazo. Por otro lado, dejó a un pensativo Hokage y padre.

Realmente eres fuerte como tu madre — acto seguido dio un largo suspiro y se reclinó sobre su silla, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo — desde que Kushina falleció, a penas y puedo ser el Hokage de esta aldea, ni siquiera soy digno de ser llamado padre…no soy nada más que escoria.

* * *

Volviendo con Naruto…

¿Se puede saber que te anda pasando? — preguntó un sonriente rubio, a la misteriosa niña, quien alzó la mirada, solo para encontrarse una manzana acaramelada y al niño en cuestión. Por lo que un poco desconfiada agarro el dulce y le dio una pequeña mordida. Al probarla un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, y acto seguido comenzó a devorarla más rápido aunque dando pequeños mordiscos, dando una impresión como si fuese una especie de ardilla. Ese fue un gesto en cierta manera le había parecido bastante tierno. De hecho, observándola más de cerca, aquella niña tenía un lindo rostro, ya que sus ojos y sus finas facciones hacían juego con su cabello, y el Uzumaki se dio cuenta al instante que aquella niña pertenecía a aquel famoso clan de su aldea los "Uchiha" — ¿Y bien?

Una vez que terminó su dulce, la niña se decidió a hablar — No es nada — fueron las escuetas palabras, a la vez que desviaba su mirada, ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse a aquel niño que se le había presentado. Cuando nuevamente quiso dirigir su mirada al niño, ambos hicieron contacto visual, y ella pudo jurar que aquellos ojos azules estaban viendo a través de ella como si fuese una especie de libro abierto. Por lo que se puso nerviosa y desvió su mirada nuevamente.

Veo que tu tampoco tienes un buen día — fue la respuesta de aquel niño, acto seguido le acaricio la cabeza a la chica, provocándose un sonrojo, que al chico le causo una leve risa — como sea, mi hermana mayor dijo que los festivales están para divertirse…no permitas que ese asunto te distraiga. Yo te ayudaré — con esas palabras de apoyo, Naruto le extendió su mano a aquella chica, para que fuesen juntos y no se perdiesen — por cierto mi nombre es Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki.

Mirai Uchiha — contestó la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa. Al ver por primera vez esa sonrisa sincera, al chico le provocó un leve sonrojo, después de todo aquella chica incluso a su edad era algo linda desde su punto de vista. Por lo que el chico desvió la cabeza para que no se notase su rubor. Y sin más ambos niños fueron a ver las principales atracciones que ofrecían en ese lugar.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, probablemente una cavidad rocosa un jeroglífico brillaba de un color rojo sangre, y desde algún lugar de allí una vos de ultratumba, casi macabra si alguien la oyese, se pudo oír — "Muy pronto llegará"


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar con el capitulo, quería agradecer los comentarios y responderles para que sepan que no importa cual sea el numero de comentarios ya que para mi es intrascendente, sino lo que me alegra que aunque sea una persona me comente, ya que se que por lo menos a alguien le llega y eso es mas que suficiente...en fin contesto y pongo el capitulo XD.

 **froggus** se que la introducción fue corta, pero como recién iniciaba la historia y no estaba seguro de cuanto introducir lo deje así, este capitulo y los demás van a ser mas largos a medida que escriba; en cuanto a los errores de ortografía trato de no equivocarme mucho, pero mi única guía es word y algún que otro diccionario en alguna palabra que me confunda. Te agradezco mucho y espero que te guste el capitulo

 **mrcoconmanx** me alegra de que te interese. En cuanto a mi otro fic, todavía no estoy seguro de continuarlo. Aun tengo los apuntes de la historia pero no estaba seguro de si iba a quedar bien. Así que de momento quedara en stand by.

 **Jonathan486** me alegra de que te interese, espero que con este capítulo el desarrollo comience a tomar forma. Saludos.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Realmente para Mirai esa era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto un festival con un chico que no conocía, y aunque cuando se presentó por un momento pensó en rechazarlo, ese pensamiento quedó descartado rápidamente al ver las payasadas que hacía y como de rápido estaba pasando el tiempo. Tan veloz que cuando se dio cuenta ya era casi la hora de ir al punto de encuentro con su padre, haciendo que en cierta forma se desanimase…

Supongo que es hora de irse — comentó Naruto con un suspiro al ver la expresión de la chica.

Si — respondió levemente, a la vez que miraba hacia el suelo, como si buscase algo que decirle a aquel chico — yo…esto…realmente me he divertido mucho, y me has ayudado…no sé como agradecértelo.

¿Bromeas? — contestó el rubio con otra pregunta, a la vez que esbozaba su típica sonrisa "marca Uzumaki" — ya te lo he dicho, yo tampoco he tenido un buen día y tú me ayudaste a llevarlo mejor…realmente no tienes que agradecer nada.

Una vez dicho eso, el niño rápidamente quiso encaminarse a su "casa", donde esperaba por lo menos encontrarse con su hermana para poder despedirse. Pero antes de poder dirigirse a su destino una pequeña mano detuvo su andar agarrándolo por la manga de su remera, por lo que instintivamente giró su cara solo para encontrarse a la pequeña Uchiha, quién lo miraba fijamente.

¿Necesitas algo más? — preguntó con la curiosidad impregnada en su cara.

Si…yo…— la chica de cabello negro realmente no sabía cómo expresar sus palabras, ya que como su hermano le había dicho ella debía encontrar amistades de su edad, y cuando por fin hizo una, ella creyó que no lo volvería a ver. Por lo que decidió detenerlo y preguntarle cuando volverían a encontrarse. Aunque con su timidez haciendo juego, realmente las palabras no salían como ella quería.

Y en un acto sorpresivo para Mirai, Naruto por segunda vez en ese día le acarició la cabeza y levantando el pulgar dijo — mañana al mediodía en el parque, espero que no faltes — Dicho esto ahora sí el Uzumaki se fue dejando a la Uchiha con una expresión de desconcierto, para que luego pase a una sonrisa…definitivamente ese día había hecho un nuevo amigo.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, notó al instante que el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Por un lado estaba su padre quién lo miraba como si no existiese…todavía podía recordar sus palabras "si no hubiese sido por ti, Kushina estaría viva", ante lo que el niño no pudo hacer nada más que desviar su mirada al suelo conteniendo sus lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Pero por el otro lado, pudo observar a su hermana quién sostenía una gran cantidad de equipaje mientras le dedicaba unas duras palabras a su padre…"Nuestra madre estaría muy decepcionada al ver en lo que te has convertido".

One-chan ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó un tanto desorientado el niño, quién como respuesta recibió un abrazo por parte de su hermana.

Naruto…a partir de ahora, las cosas se volverán un poco difíciles, pero todavía nos tenemos a nosotros y estoy segura de que podremos salir adelante — con sus manos, Kazumi sujeto ambos lados de la cabeza del niño y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, los cuales la miraban como si no comprendiese la situación. Pero luego de unos segundos adquirieron determinación y asintió en silencio — a partir de hoy nos iremos a vivir en un apartamento…no será lo más cómodo del mundo, pero quizás más adelante nos mudemos a un lugar mejor.

Realmente el niño no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero tenía una cosa clara y esa era que todo indicaba que no se iba a separar de su hermana. Por lo que con esa idea en mente Naruto comenzó a ayudar a su hermana con el equipaje, aunque antes de comenzar dijo — el lugar no me importa…no mientras pueda seguir viviendo con mi familia.

Ante todo esto, el Hokage de la aldea observaba la situación mientras parecía ido. Como si aquello fuese algo cotidiano…intrascendente. Aunque sus hijos se estuviesen yendo a tan temprana edad, el estaba allí sentado en el sillón mientras repasaba unos pergaminos que esa mañana le fue entregado por su secretaria. Pero por su cabeza solo rondaba un pensamiento…

Soy una escoria — el podía resumir todo en eso pero no hacía nada para evitarlo. Por lo que un sonrisa irónica se formo cuando su puerta fue cerrada. Dando por sentenciada la ruptura con su familia — felicitaciones Minato, primero fue Kushina y ahora esto Jajajajajaja…

Una risa totalmente inconsistente con el silencioso ambiente se había formado…una risa que lenta y gradualmente fue cambiando a llanto. El podría jurar que ya no podía caer tan bajo…quizás.

* * *

Realmente te agradezco mucho Itachi — en lo que era un pequeño apartamento se podían ver a varias figuras, quienes acababan de trasladar todo el equipaje, para que Kazumi y Naruto pudiesen instalarse en lo que sería su nuevo hogar — a ti y a Mikoto-san.

Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, después de todo tu madre fue una gran amiga de la mía — respondió con una leve sonrisa como era típico de él. Cosa que hizo que la pelirroja sonriese — por cierto…sé que es algo entrometido, pero realmente ¿Estás segura de hacer todo esto?

Tu de toda la gente deberías ser el que más me entiende — contestó con un suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza — después de todo tu estas tan apegado a Mirai como yo de Naruto.

Lo sé — con una seriedad inusual. El pelinegro plantó su mirada en Kazumi, provocando que esta se sonrojase por aquel gesto que debes en cuando la intimidaba, aunque pretendía que no pasaba nada. Pero en esa ocasión eso no impidió que la chica no apartase su vista de él — pero dejar a tu padre solo…y más sabiendo la condición en la que se encuentra.

Ante las palabras de su amigo y compañero de equipo Kazumi cambió su expresión a una que expresaba angustia. Después de todo a sus once años de edad debía enfrentar situaciones duras y por lo tanto madurar rápido, cosa que comenzaba a estresarla aunque ella misma no lo notase — Todos estos años he tratado de ser un apoyo para él. Pero simplemente no escucha y se hunde cada vez en una depresión más profunda, y lo peor de todo es que Naruto recibió la peor parte de todo esto…yo simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermano se iba a quién sabe dónde.

Intentando ocultar unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, la chica agachó la cabeza ocultando su cara con su rojizo cabello. Pero una mano en su hombro, y un posterior abrazo hizo que aunque sea momentáneamente sus frustraciones y temores se alejasen.

Yo…sé que no puedo hacer mucho. Pero siempre estaré para ayudarte…tienes mi palabra — esas palabras brotaron de los labios del chico inconscientemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica. El realmente a su corta edad no sabía que era ese dolor en su pecho que estaba sintiendo, pero tenía la seguridad de que costase lo que costase le aliviaría la carga, aunque sea un poco.

Siento interrumpirlos — una vos hizo que ambos jóvenes se separasen como si el otro se estuviese prendiendo fuego, realmente los habían tomado por sorpresa. La autora de ese comentario, no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Itachi quién estaba con una sonrisa cómplice mientras los observaba a la distancia — Veo que mi pequeño Itachi está creciendo muy rápido.

¡Mama! — Itachi con un grito replicó fuertemente debido al bochorno que estaba sufriendo. Cosa que provocó que todos callasen, y no es de extrañar ya que el chico solía ser serio todo el tiempo y hasta algunas personas teorizaban que era un robot debido a que ni siquiera se mosqueaba ante las situaciones más extremas. Esto mismo provocó que su vergüenza aumentase, y su madre largase una carcajada como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida.

Suficiente — dijo rojo de la vergüenza el chico, e indignado se fue a dentro del apartamento para seguir ayudando con la mudanza.

Realmente no sé como agradecerle todo esto, incluso me consiguió este lugar para vivir — una vez que la adulta dejo de reírse Kazumi decidió agradecerle, mientras observaba a su compañero de equipo desplazar unas cajas dentro del apartamento. Cabe destacar que en el interior Mirai la hermana menor de Itachi y Naruto correteaban en el interior mientras parecían simular una "persecución ninja". Casualmente ese mismo día en el festival de las mascaras ambos se habían conocido y entablado una rápida amistad, incluso se podía observar a simple vista como ambos parecían divertirse incluso en ese difícil momento para Naruto.

No necesitas agradecerme nada — contestó con una reconfortante sonrisa la mujer. A sus ojos aquella niña le hacía recordar a su mejor amiga, con la diferencia de que era ligeramente más seria y centrada. En ese aspecto, se podría decir que era como su padre — por cierto, nunca imagine que Naruto se amigaría tan rápidamente con mi hija, veo que hacen un buen dúo…al igual que tu e Itachi.

¡No es cierto! — Exclamó roja la Uzumaki emulando el color de su cabello ante la insinuación de la mayor — yo y el…simplemente somos compañeros de equipo.

Mikoto, ya eres mayor como para andar molestando a los niños — una vos seria hizo acto de presencia detrás de la mencionada.

Fugaku tenemos que hablar — cambiando rápidamente su expresión alegre, a una seria. La adulta le indico a la Uzumaki que fuese dentro del apartamento para que pudiese hablar con su esposo. Y la menor, ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió rápidamente donde su hermano junto a Mirai, parecían estar causándole problemas a Itachi quién estaba haciendo malabares con las cajas de mudanza.

Lo sé — ya lejos de los niños, ambos adultos comenzaron a tocar ese tema que parecía delicado.

¿Has hablado con Minato? — Al ver como la cabeza de su esposo negaba, su expresión paso de seriedad a enojo — ¿Que ha ocurrido?

Cuando llegue a su casa estaba demasiado borracho como para razonar — quizás con un deje de decepción, el líder de los Uchiha largó un suspiro y decidió continuar con su relato — todavía no puedo creer que Minato siguiese las ordenes del consejo al pie de la letra…si nosotros no hubiésemos intercedido…no sé donde habría ido a parar su hijo.

Desde que Kushina falleció…el no ha vuelto a ser el mismo — ahora con tristeza Mikoto miraba como una afligida Kazumi estaba retando a su hermano, lo mismo pasaba con Itachi y Mirai — solo espero que algún día reaccione y no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Y así pasaron dos años en los cuales Naruto fracasó en todos sus intentos de ingresar a la academia, mientras su amiga Mirai ya se hacia un nombre dentro de la aldea, debido a lo talentosa que era en casi todo lo que hacía. Todo eso era debido a la poca o nula capacidad de chacra del Uzumaki, cosa que en su clan era algo que nunca se había visto. O por lo menos no había registros de ello. Por lo que inevitablemente se comenzaron a tejer todo tipo de teorías, cada una más absurda que la otra. Como que Naruto era un hijo bastardo o incluso adoptado. La palabra fracaso había sido tachada en el por toda la aldea en una edad muy temprana para ese niño.

En ese tiempo la familia de Mirai, e incluso su propia hermana le quisieron ofrecer ayuda para que mejorase, pero el niño simplemente los rechazó ya que como había dicho su padre si quería mejorar, tenía que ser por sus propios medios y autodescubrimiento…uno de los pocos consejos y palabras que recibió de aquel hombre, los cuales se había determinado seguirlos al pié de la letra.

En cuanto a sus otras amistades, lentamente se fueron separando ya que al no poder ingresar a la academia Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Kiba Inuzuka entre otros, fue perdiendo la frecuencia de sus encuentros y lentamente siendo olvidado, o eso era lo que él creía. Mirai por otra parte era diferente, ya que como su casa quedaba cerca del complejo Uchiha solían frecuentarse mucho. Hasta se podría decir que eran casi como vecinos y ya se había convertido en una costumbre ver al Uzumaki corretear por ese barrio junto con la hija del líder del clan.

Y así nos ubicamos en el claro de un bosque con Naruto y Mirai recostados en la hierba mientras miraban perdidos en sus pensamientos las copas de los árboles, como si no hubiese nada más interesante. Harta de ese silencio, la Uchiha decidió hablar ya que ese había sido el motivo original por el cual le propuso al chico ir al bosque.

Oye Naruto — levantándose del suelo la chica miró desde arriba al rubio, el cual desinteresadamente desvió su vista la cara de la mencionada.

Dime — contestó con cierto tono de irritación debido a que ese día se había levantado especialmente perezoso, y su amiga parecía querer tener una conversación para la cual él no tenía ganas.

¿Este año rendirás el examen de ingreso a la academia? — el tono de preocupación era evidente en Mirai, y es que esa pregunta había rondado por su cabeza toda la semana. Pero debido al entrenamiento con su padre y hermano no había podido abordarla completamente con el chico — he oído que será tu última oportunidad.

He estado pensando eso, pero a estas alturas ya es evidente que no lo tomaré — con un suspiro, el chico se levantó y afrontó la mirada de la Uchiha que con solo verla podía sentir como indirectamente le exigía que no se rindiese con esa prueba — oye, no me mires así ya lo he intentado todo y no pude obtener resultados…simplemente no estoy hecho para esto.

Eso no es verdad — contestó su amiga con evidente indignación. Casi como si la hubiesen insultado — en todo este tiempo pude ver con mis propios ojos cómo te dedicas duramente a tu entrenamiento. Casi me duele ver como terminan tus puños después de cada práctica…yo…estoy segura de que todo ese esfuerzo te dará resultados.

Con sus dos manos Mirai tomó la mano izquierda de Naruto, la cual estaba vendada, con un guante haciendo de cobertura, y lentamente comenzó a retirar aquella venda. Y allí estaba su confirmación. Decir que esa mano estaba hecha un desastre era decir poco, aquel chico simplemente no sabía medir cual era su límite en sus entrenamientos. Por su cabeza solo pasaba un pensamiento "que frustrante".

Una mirada de impotencia se podía ver en ella. Después de todo, aquel niño que había conocido hace dos años era el principal causante de que ella destacase tanto. Simplemente ver como aquel chico se dedicaba tanto en cuerpo y alma para cumplir su sueño de "ser Hokage" causaba que ella entrenase más duro y avanzase más rápido que cualquier otro chico de su generación. Incluso sus maestros y familiares creían firmemente que todo ese talento era debido a que contaba con el aprendizaje de su hermano mayor y padre. Cuando la realidad era que ese simple chico alegre que todos ignoraban y tachaban como fracaso era el principal causante de su avance.

Y solo por eso a la Uchiha le enojaba enormemente que aquel muchacho tirase la toalla. Era como si dijese que aquella persona que admiraba no era más que una farsa. Y ella como que se llamaba Mirai Uchiha no permitiría que nadie dijese lo contrario, ni siquiera el mismísimo Naruto.

Finalmente había llegado a una conclusión tras ver todo aquel trabajo duro — no permitiré que todo ese esfuerzo se desperdicie.

Por más que digas eso yo ya me he…— entrelazando sus magullados dedos con los de su amiga, Naruto no pudo terminar aquella frase…no quería terminarla.

Te ayudaré — cortando rápidamente aquella resolución del rubio. Mirai lanzó a su amigo hacia el suelo con una llave, tomándolo por sorpresa — si ya lo has intentado todo, entonces en estos últimos cuatro días te daré tantas palizas que estarás obligado a aprender a pelear.

Yo…no quiero la ayuda de nadie — contestó con dificultad debido a la caída.

No te lo he sugerido — con otro rápido movimiento libero al rubio de la llave y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir — yo, al igual que tu quiero ser Hokage.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? — contestó bastante molesto Naruto, ya que fue superado fácilmente por la niña y no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Que quiero competir contigo como mi rival por el puesto…en un futuro combatiremos, y el mejor se quedará con el puesto, mientras que el perdedor lo tendrá que invitar a un buen plato de ramen — extendiendo su dedo meñique con una confiada sonrisa finalmente la chica lo invito a hacer aquella famosa promesa. "La promesa del dedo meñique".

Luego de varios segundos, y al ver que Mirai no le apartó ni por un segundo la mirada, finalmente suspiró. A veces el poder de convencimiento su amiga lo incomodaba bastante — de acuerdo…solo, no te arrepientas si llego a desaprobar.

No lo harás — fue la única respuesta. Acto seguido ambos niños entrelazaron sus dedos, dando por finalizada la promesa.

* * *

Finalmente aquel día había llegado. Cerca de las seis de la mañana la última oportunidad de ingresar a la academia ninja estaba al alcance de su mano. Durante esos cuatro días, se podría decir que algo había avanzado, ya que las lecciones de Taijutsu de Mirai, le habían hecho agarrar más confianza en sí mismo, sobre todo al ver como en la práctica habían arrojado un par de resultados. Aunque la realidad marcaba que todavía la faltaba mucho, pero de alguna forma superaría todos los obstáculos.

Quizás ese día ingresaría a la academia junto con todos sus amigos, y en un posible futuro sería un gran ninja que quizás nombrarían Hokage y lo reconocerían como tal…todo eso quizás hubiese pasado, de no ser porque aquel día un incidente daría un giro radical en su vida. Un giro que lo haría andar por un camino totalmente diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

**.75** primero que nada, realmente agradezco tu comentario, realmente significa mucho para mi. En cuanto a tus predicciones, le pegaste casi en la mayoría XD. Naruto no diría que forja armas, sino que mas bien las crea o replica, para que te des una idea voy a basar mi personaje en dos de otras series que a mi me gustan bastante y esos serían Archer (Fate Stay Night) y Hajime (Arifureta), pero lo que sí, su estilo seria Taijutsu y Bukijutsu, pero nada de Ninjutsu. Con respecto a el Genjutsu, todavía estoy pensando en eso, pero voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia. El Kagura Shingan no se lo voy a dar por la sencilla razón de que la forma de detectar enemigos o personas va a ser mediante otro mecanismos. Te envío muchos saludos y espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

Antes de empezar el capítulo, invito a todo el que lea la historia a que comente (nunca obligo), ya sea alguna pequeña duda o algún cambio que le darían a algún personaje, yo siempre tengo en cuenta las sugerencias y siempre estaré agradecido a los comentarios. Sin mas, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

En un lugar totalmente apartado de la aldea, más específicamente uno de los cuarteles ANBU Cuatro personas estaban reunidas en lo que parecía ser una mesa redonda. Estas personas eran: Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado y por último Namikaze Minato el famoso rayo amarillo de Konoha y Hokage actual. Aunque si uno lo observase más de cerca, se veía claramente como su mirada estaba totalmente perdida y no parecía gesticular nada. Como si fuese una marioneta.

Finalmente hemos separado al Hokage de su familia sin levantar sospechas — comenzó hablando Danzo.

Creo que es momento de que nos digas como has procedido para manipular al Hokage de esa forma — Tras ese planteo de Koharu, Danzo solo se limitó a carraspear su garganta.

Este plan lo comencé a hilar hace años…desde el momento en que la anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi falleció. En aquel momento aproveché el instante de debilidad de Minato y lo induje en un Genjutsu casi indetectable. Luego de eso, gradualmente fue entrando en una gran depresión hasta que finalmente ya lo tenía bailando en la palma de mi mano — como prueba de lo que hizo, el anciano cacheteó levemente las mejillas del mencionado quién ni siquiera reaccionó al estimulo.

Todavía no estoy muy seguro — comentó Homura Mitokado — se que un Hokage manipulable nos facilita gobernar sobre esta aldea, pero si por alguna casualidad llegásemos a ser descubiertos estaríamos en un gran aprieto.

Es tarde para decir eso, el plan ya ha sido puesto en marcha — contestó Danzo de manera automática — y sé que es arriesgado, pero los beneficios pueden llegar a ser grandes.

Tras un largo rato de discusiones a cerca de los pro y las contras, como podía ser el armado de un posible ejercito ninja o la expansión de territorio, entre otras cosas. Finalmente se había llegado a una conclusión…

De acuerdo — concluyó Koharu, a la vez que sacaba unos papeles — pero tendremos que saber que se hará con los dos hijos del Hokage, quizás ellos en un futuro podrían llegar a ser una piedra en el camino. En especial la Jinchuriki.

Aquella niña es totalmente fiel a la aldea, y a pesar de que se peleó con su padre, todavía sigue teniéndole afecto. Dudo de que haya riesgo de que se revele contra el Hokage — acto seguido Danzo sacó una serie de pergaminos donde daba el informe psicológico de Kazumi, donde detallaba cada uno de los aspectos de su vida cotidiana. Estaba claro que la habían analizado de pies a cabeza — en cuanto al mocoso, no tiene absolutamente ninguna utilidad. Simplemente aprovecharemos su material genético extrayendo todos sus órganos, y de ser posible los replicaremos para darle a las unidades de élite el poder y la resistencia de un Uzumaki.

Parece que lo tenias todo calculado — comentó Homura al escuchar los planes del líder de raíz.

Desde el momento en que nació — con esta respuesta, la reunión se dio por concluida, y el futuro de la familia Namikaze sellado.

* * *

En lo que parecía un bosque totalmente espeso, una persecución se estaba dando a cabo. Nuestro protagonista Naruto Uzumaki estaba huyendo de lo que parecían ser unos tipos con máscara de AMBU, aunque más que huyendo era que lo estaban acorralando. Ya que cada vez que lo estaban por alcanzar retrasaban su paso a propósito. Por lo que con toda la impotencia del mundo, el niño solo parecía estar corriendo sin poder hacer nada, directo a la trampa.

Esta mañana se supone que iba a dar el examen de ingreso a la academia y ahora pasa esto… ¡diablos! — tras su exclamación, un par de Kunai dieron certeramente en sus dos piernas provocando que inmediatamente cayese al suelo y chocase con unos arbustos, hasta que terminó en lo que parecía el frente de una base secreta.

Realmente nos has divertido un rato mocoso, y al no hacer tanto escándalo nos ahorraste problemas con otros Jounin — finalmente el par de ninjas que lo perseguían hicieron acto de aparición. Por lo como estaba la situación ya todo había sido sentenciado.

Y ya con todo preparado ambos ninjas que respondían a las órdenes de Danzo se disponían a llevarse el agotado cuerpo del rubio a su base secreta que tan solo estaba a unos metros de distancia. Pero algo paso, de la nada los pájaros, insectos e incluso el mismo viento parecía haberse detenido como si se hubiese puesto pausa en un videojuego. Y una especie de lo que parecía ser un lagarto que no medía más de quince centímetros de un color totalmente obscuro hizo acto de aparición frente al único que parecía poder moverse, en otras palabras Naruto. Quien estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse y tratando de comprender todo lo que allí pasaba.

¿Qué está ocurriendo? — preguntó el Uzumaki tratando de mover sus piernas en vano.

Has sido seleccionado — fue la única respuesta de aquel animal que lo observaba indiferente. Para acto seguido tocar con sus afiladas garras la frente del niño quién impotente se temía lo peor.

Tras eso, un destello de luz acaparó todo el lugar y lo único que había quedado del joven aspirante a ninja eran los viejos y desgastados Googles.

* * *

Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos tras lo que consideró un instante, pudo observar que estaba en una especie de cueva herméticamente sellada. Y frente a él una especie de pentagrama brillaba de un color rojo sangre.

¿Dónde diablos estoy? — se preguntó el niño, hasta que se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que sus piernas estaban perfectamente sanas. Por lo que procedió a levantarse e impulsado por la curiosidad se dirigió a ese extraño símbolo. Pero antes de hacer contacto con él, una terrorífica vos parecía hablarle.

Finalmente has llegado — y como si fuese un saludo de bienvenida, el círculo comenzó a destellar gradualmente más.

¿Quién eres y donde estas? — ahora el rubio estaba totalmente alerta. Allí había algo, una especie de presencia que no le permitía bajar la guardia y como consecuencia, estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse, junto con un gran malestar que provocaba que a duras penas y se pudiese mantener sobre sus rodillas.

No hay mucho tiempo, así que seré claro — luego de un breve instante, lo único que se escuchaba en esa cueva sellada era la errática respiración del niño. Por lo que al ver que tenía la atención de su anfitrión, aquel ser decidió continuar — Yo soy lo que podrías llamar "los restos" o "la voluntad" de este mundo. Antes de que la estirpe de los Otsutsuki invadiese este mundo era llamado "Dios", aunque solo algunos cultos me denominaban así.

¿Y por qué se supone que estoy aquí? — preguntó Naruto, sabiendo a medias con que cosa estaba hablando.

Los Otsutsuki contaminaron este mundo y gradualmente fui debilitado, hasta que solo quedaron vestigios de lo que alguna vez fui. Y recientemente tu nacimiento me ha despertado y mis últimos vestigios tomaron forma para que tú los poseas y le des forma — la expresión de aquel niño era de incredulidad. Y en cierto punto era comprensible, ya que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que aquel ente le estaba hablando. Pero una cosa tenía clara, y es que de alguna forma había sido salvado. Ahora solo restaba salir de allí, e ir directo a su hogar — todavía eres muy joven como para comprender a lo que estas destinado a ser. Por eso una vez que adquieras mi poder, serás transportado hacia el único ser que todavía me rinde culto, el será tu guía y ejemplo a seguir.

Tras esas últimas palabras, el pentagrama que brillaba tan intensamente, poco a poco se fue apagando, y tras un último destello una pequeña roca del mismo color que el pentagrama salió flotando de la pared. Esa simple roca del tamaño de una canica, era lo último que había quedado de aquel ser que había gobernado ese mundo, hasta que Kaguya Otsutsuki lo piso y destronó. Irónicamente, ahora un descendiente de ella tomaba ese poder y comenzaría a recorrer un camino totalmente distinto al que estaba destinado desde un principio.

Cuando esa piedra se dirigió casi en un instante al pecho del niño, todo había sido decidido. Lo último que escuchó el niño antes de desmayarse fue "recuperaremos todo lo que hemos perdido…mi primogénito".

* * *

Existía una isla en el mundo ninja totalmente inexplorada, ya que cuando oficialmente las cinco grandes naciones ninjas se habían establecido como tales. Varios cuerpos de expedición fueron mandados a ese lugar que aparentaba ser inofensivo. Pero por más que se enviasen cuerpos de reconocimiento, ninguno volvía y se llegó a la conclusión de que debido a su dificultad de acceso y el escaso valor estratégico de establecer una base allí, la habían dejado de lado. No sin antes dejar una clara advertencia para los curiosos que se quisieran aventurar a ese territorio desconocido.

Básicamente y sin saberlo Naruto se había teletransportado varios cientos de kilómetros apareciendo en esa misteriosa isla. Y al pisar por primera vez ese inexplorado suelo, claramente se pudo dar cuenta de que había algo allí…algo muy siniestro. Inmediatamente decidió explorar el lugar, para encontrar un camino a casa, pero ese territorio era totalmente desconocido. Pero esa señal de peligro que sentía desde que comenzó a deambular por allí, aumento cuando en ese lugar habían no menos de cincuenta cruses con lo que parecían ser esqueletos atados y clavados de pies y manos, con un claro mensaje " las visitas no son bienvenidas". Lo siguiente que el niño pudo ver fue a lo que parecía una enorme figura a sus espaldas. El resto, se puso todo obscuro.

De la nada un agudo dolor lo obligo a despertarse. La fuente de eso, era una especie de cuchillo clavado en su brazo que parecía estar tallado a mano. Cuando intento sacárselo, con sorpresa descubrió que su otro brazo también estaba atado. Y frente a él un ¿Monstruo?...no, eso era una especie de híbrido entre lo que parecía un hombre anciano y un lagarto, incluso a su espalda aparecían unas imponentes alas negras. Justo como todo el resto de su piel, salvo la cabeza. En cuanto a su vestimenta, tan solo eran unos harapos que ya parecían tener varios años encima.

Hace mucho que nadie pisaba este territorio — comenzó hablando esa cosa con una vos bastante monótona, pero que aun y así delataba un atisbo de curiosidad — usualmente solo los termino matando, pero es la primera vez que un niño tan joven pisa este lugar…dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ante los ojos del niño, había una cosa clara. Y eso era que la lanza que aquel hombre lagarto empuñaba iba a terminar en su pecho pasase lo que pasase, y las cruses con cadáveres que lo rodeaban, no hacían más que confirmar su teoría. Por lo que inevitablemente sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, y solo se limitó a sollozar desesperado. Parecía que ese era su fin.

Tan solo eres un mocoso — con un suspiro, el hombre empuñó su lanza dispuesto a matar al niño. El motivo estaba claro, el no hacía distinciones, todo el que pisase su territorio encontraría su muerte — en fin, lo haré rápido.

Y cuando por fin se dispuso a atravesar su pecho de lado a lado, algo lo detuvo. Una lanza exactamente igual a la que empuñaba destruyo la que el portaba. Y para el siguiente instante estaba rodeado de tres Kunai apuntando a su cuello que levitaban misteriosamente al igual que la lanza — ¿Qué se supone que paso?

En frente del dueño de esa isla, el niño que antes estaba atado de manos ahora levitaba y un aura obscura que pareció opacar toda la luz en unos veinte metros de diámetro lo rodeaba. Desde su punto de vista, parecía que aquel niño se había desesperado y despertado un poder escondido. Por lo que solo una pregunta llegó a su mente "¿Quién se supone que eres?"

Soy aquel al que oras cada día. Yo alguna vez fui el protector de este mundo y fracase miserablemente. Todos estos siglos te he escuchado y ahora soy yo el que tiene que pedirte un favor —su vos no parecía la de un niño, y el aura que emanaba era aquella la cual él con nostalgia recordaba y oraba para que un día regresase.

Con lágrimas, como si fuese algún familiar el cual había muerto hace mucho. El imponente hombre se arrodillo ante el niño que levitaba como si fuese una divinidad. Y solo pudo decir unas palabras — Mi Dios…has vuelto.

Eso intento…lamentablemente estoy llegando al fin de mis días y solo puedo hacer una cosa — casi con lastima en su vos el ser al que alguna vez llamaban Dios dejó de levitar, y se colocó frente a frente al que parecía ser su único y más fiel creyente — legaré mi espíritu y este niño heredara mi misión…el en un futuro tomará mi lugar. Pero para eso necesitara un guía, y no hay ser viviente más adecuado que tu para eso…solo tu podrás guiarlo y mostrar cual será su destino.

Tras lo que fueron unos cuantos minutos, la resolución de aquel creyente fue clara — No hay honor más grande para mí que usted mi señor me pida eso…yo me asegurare de que no solo crezca como un gran guerrero, sino como un digno heredero suyo.

Luego de eso no hubo nada mas, salvo una sonrisa.

Cinco años después, en el País de las Olas…

Una violenta batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. El demonio de la niebla Momochi Zabuza estaba combatiendo mano a mano con Kakashi Hatake, mientras su alumno Haku combatía contra Mirai Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki quienes habían sido envueltas en la trampa del ninja de hielo, a la vez que su situación iba empeorando cada vez mas.

Lo que nadie se había dado cuenta, es que un pequeño bote de madera surcaba casi impasiblemente por debajo del puente que todavía estaba en construcción. Allí de pié había una misteriosa figura que parecía portar una confiada sonrisa.

Ninjas de Konoha — enfocando mas la mirada en esa batalla, ese misterioso sujeto pudo ver como la Uchiha sostenía el combate mano a mano con ese misterioso enmascarado y despertaba en un acto de desesperación el famoso sharingan — veo que llego tarde a la fiesta.


	4. Chapter 4

**jonathanriveraperez75** en primer lugar muy buenos días y te agradezco que te interese la historia y te tomes tu tiempo para leerla. En cuanto a las preguntas...en principio solo le daré las habilidades, y parte de sus personalidades, pero no la totalidad, todavía quiero que se conserve algo de la esencia de Naruto. Con respecto a las armas, por si no sabías cuando Archer copiaba las armas, adquiría también la habilidad y control del arma de su antiguo portador. Por lo que en ese aspecto Naruto no solo adquiere el arma, sino que aprende nuevos estilos cada ves que crea una. El tipo de armas, planeo que sea variado o según el rival, todavía no lo tengo muy definido.

Con la energía nuevamente le acertaste, aunque será una nueva no será ni el cosmos ni el Reiatsu, o de alguna otra serie, ya se verá XD. Y por último este capitulo es mas largo de lo habitual (3877 palabras o 7 paginas en word) y planeo seguir extendiéndome a medida que pasen los capítulos. Aunque tampoco planeo hacerlo muy largo, para que no sea tan denso de leer. Pero eso lo iré determinando a medida que escriba. Con esto dicho te saludo desde Argentina, Buenos Aires XD.

 **tavoXPX** en sí Naruto no heredó los poderes de dios, sino que sus "restos" y lo mas importante su misión, por lo que en otras palabras Naruto ahora mismo está en la vereda del frente opuesto a los ninjas. Eso es lo que quise dar a entender, aunque quizás me expresé mal a la hora de plantearlo. De todos modos te agradezco que leas y comentes la historia, cualquier duda o comentario que tengas te lo responderé. Saludos.

En cuanto al anónimo que me pidió que la continuara, que no se de problema XD. Hay historia para rato...sin mas espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Un mes antes de la batalla en el País de las Olas. Nos ubicamos en la Aldea de Konoha, allí en la academia ninja era una ocasión especial ya que el nuevo grupo de novatos ninja se iban a graduar. Y esa generación parecía una de las más prometedoras.

Muy bien, este año ha sido muy satisfactorio…— mientras el Chunin de nombre Iruka hacía su último discurso antes de la graduación, un estruendo por parte de la puerta siendo azotada lo interrumpió — Karin Uzumaki…Mirai Uchiha…nuevamente llegan tarde ¿Ni siquiera en su último día van a aprender a ser puntuales?

De pié, se encontraban dos chicas que rondaban los trece años. Comenzando por la Uzumaki de nombre Karin tenía un llamativo cabello rojo junto con unas gafas que hacían juego con su color de ojos y pelo. En cuanto a su vestimenta tenía una polera ajustada de color rojo y encima y un chaleco sin mangas de color blanco con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Debajo tenía un short de color blanco y zapatos de combate de color rojo.

En cuanto a Mirai vestía una polera de color negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda, debajo tenía al igual que Karin un short de color obscuro y zapatos de combate del mismo color, por lo que en general tenía un aspecto y aura bastante serios. Quizás lo único que desencajaba con su aspecto, eran los Googles de su amigo de la infancia el cual hace ya cinco años había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Usualmente le preguntaban por qué llevaba ese desgastado objeto en su frente, y su respuesta siempre era la misma "me trae buena suerte". Aunque sus más allegados sabían que había otro motivo.

Lo que ocurre es que esta descerebrada no se quería despertar y Kazumi-sensei me obliga a quedarme para ir juntas, aunque no veo la necesidad — contestó indiferente Mirai, mientras Karin la miraba con fuegos en los ojos.

¿Descerebrada? ¿Quién es la que se tarda dos malditas horas en el baño? — exclamó fúrica ante el insulto la pelirroja.

Muy bien, muy bien…mejor no peleen y siéntense — interrumpió con un suspiro el Chunin, a la vez que pensaba — necesito unas vacaciones.

* * *

Ahora pasaré a la formación de los equipos — una vez terminado su discurso, el Chunin paso a lo que más le interesaba a su ya antigua clase. Con quienes iban a quedar y con que Jounin instructor.

Equipo número siete: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki y Mirai Uchiha — obviamente la reacción por parte de la Uzumaki no se hizo esperar.

Un momento, ¿Por qué estoy en el mismo equipo que la imbécil de Sakura? — el problema radicaba en que ellas dos tenían una fuerte rivalidad, y lo último que querían era compartir equipo.

¿Imbécil yo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas eso a tus exámenes? — Sakura no se quedó atrás, y el ambiente se comenzaba a poner tenso.

Será mejor que cierres el pico maldita come libros — antes de que comenzase una pelea campal en medio del salón, Iruka hizo gala de su habilidad como Chunin y lanzó certeramente dos tizas que dieron en la frente de ambas contrincantes.

Sera mejor que se sienten y escuchen — habló con todo el autocontrol que podía el adulto — hemos tratado de equilibrar los equipos, pero resulta que este año salieron muchos ninjas prometedores. Por lo que nos guiamos por sus ventajas y debilidades. Y mientras tú Karin te especializas en la fuerza bruta con un gran Taijutsu y ninjutsu, Sakura se especializa por su gran inteligencia y control de chacra, que son cosas que evidentemente a ti te faltan. En cuanto a Mirai, ella está equilibrada en todos los aspectos, por lo que el equipo quedara balanceado con esa formación.

Sigo pensando que es injusto…— comentó por lo bajo Karin, aunque por la mirada de reproche que le estaba dedicando el Chunin, decidió que era mejor parar.

Al ver que no hubo ningún comentario y el ambiente se calmó, el Chunin decidió continuar…

Equipo ocho: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino — luego de un rato de estar pasando lista a cada equipo, dio por finalizado el nombramiento de los mismos — luego del almuerzo, su Jounin sensei vendrá a recogerlos.

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo todos los equipos se fueron yendo, hasta que el último que quedaba era el equipo siete compuesto por las tres Kunoichi. Las cuales ya estaban hartas por la tardanza de su sensei, el cual apareció a como a las dos horas.

Un ninja de aspecto aburrido sería la palabra correcta. Su ojo cuando entro al salón no marcaba nada excepto pereza. Y su máscara lo hacía ver algo misterioso, pero su postura poco agraciada, como si hubiese venido de un duro día de trabajo no hacía nada más que arruinar ese aire misterioso que intentaba crear. En cuanto a su aspecto, su pelo era gris y tenía el típico uniforme Jounin.

¡Maldito bastardo¡ — un borrador voló directo a su entrepierna, y si no fuese porque lo atajo con su mano derecha podía jurar que el dolor que sentiría sería peor que una apuñalada de un Kunai poco afilado. Y más cuando pudo confirmar que de su mano salía humo producto de la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado — ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir tan tarde?

La autora de ese ataque, no era ni más ni menos que Karin, quién estaba siendo contenida por su mejor amiga Mirai. Aunque Sakura también lo miraba con reproche.

Ante este altercado, el Jounin solo tuvo un comentario — mi primera impresión de ustedes…son una bola de histéricas.

Debido a este comentario, un ambiente muy tenso se comenzó a crear. Y el peliblanco podía jurar que sintió un instinto asesino provenir de sus tres alumnas, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso desapareció en un puff. No sin antes decir "nos vemos en la azotea".

* * *

Ya en la azotea del instituto, el misterioso instructor procedió con el protocolo de presentación.

Muy bien, ya que estamos ¿Por qué no se presentan? — comenzando por lo básico, el Jounin decidió analizar a cada estudiante que tenía. Y para eso necesitaba saber lo esencial — ya saben…lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos. Ese tipo de cosas.

Entonces ¿Por qué no comienzas tu?...señor puntual — preguntó Karin, con tono sarcástico. Por otro lado, Sakura y Mirai quienes eran más serias, solo se limitaron a asentir.

Ignorando del "discreto insulto" el Jounin decidió acceder, sobre todo para no crear mas inconvenientes — Bien…yo soy Hatake Kakashi, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan…no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro…es algo muy profundo y no tengo ganas de pensar. Y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, son muchos — tras esto, hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual las tres estudiantes pensaron "lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre". Pero para no extender, el ninja copia decidió elegir por quien comenzar — Tú, la pelirroja, comienza.

Yo soy Karin Uzumaki, lo que me gusta es el Okonomiyaki, lo que me disgusta es el Gyoza. Mi pasatiempo es comprar muchos tipos de perfumes. Y mi sueño para el futuro es ¿Convertirme en un ninja de élite? — la última parte era una pregunta, y eso provocó que a todos les saliese una gota en la cabeza.

Esta es la primera vez que un aspirante a Genin me pregunta que quiere ser en un futuro — con este pensamiento el ninja copia señalo a la autoproclamada rival de Karin.

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta es memorizar todo tipo de información que me pueda ser útil, actualmente estoy leyendo "tácticas avanzadas para Chunin", lo que no me gusta son ciertas personas que creen que lo único que puede hacer un shinobi es golpear y destruir — ante la "indirecta", la aludida solo frunció el ceño — mi pasatiempo son los juegos de trivia y mi sueño para el futuro, es llegar a ser una Kunoichi a la altura de los grandes Kages para demostrar que nosotras las mujeres no somos menos.

Parece ser inteligente y capas, pero veo una falta de entrenamiento — tras su observación, el Jounin miró a la Uchiha — y aquí tenemos a la supuestamente Kunoichi más talentosa de su generación.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Mirai, y en general hay muchas cosas que me agradan y desagradan. Y lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, sino un objetivo que cumpliré a cualquier costo…encontrar a ciertas personas y juzgar la verdad por mi misma — ante lo último, la pelinegra no soltó ni un ápice de duda. Y por la forma imponente en que lo decía, estaba prácticamente gritando que nada la detendría.

Han pasado dos años que vivimos con Kazumi-sensei y todavía no me ha dicho a quienes quiere encontrar — la hasta ahora alegre expresión de la Uzumaki, paso a una seria. Y es que ese tema era algo delicado. Y las veces que lo ha querido abarcar no le había dado ni una pista, por lo que era algo que siempre le solía molestar un poco.

Veo que "la última Uchiha" no aspira a cualquier cosa — por otro lado Sakura solo se limito a pensar eso, mientras observaba las reacciones tanto del Jounin como de Karin, y por lo que dedujo ellos sabían algo.

Vaya grupo que me ha tocado — pensó el Jounin, al ver a las tres recién graduadas — dios me libre si llegan a pasar la prueba real…por lo menos parecen bastante centradas a pesar de su edad.

Muy bien, mañana tendremos que hacer una tarea bastante especial — tras su presentación, el ninja copia prosiguió a lo que era la famosa prueba real para la promoción a Genin.

¿Qué se supone que será? — preguntó Mirai, presintiendo lo que iba a venir.

Hmm, bueno…la realidad es que el examen para Genin que dieron fue una completa farsa.

Lo sabía — pensó Mirai, a la vez que miró a Sakura quién pareció entender el mensaje.

La realidad es que de todos los graduados, solo nueve podrán ser ninjas oficiales — luego de esto decidió tomar una pausa, y al ver que tenía toda la atención continuó — mañana haremos un ejercicio de supervivencia, y si llegan a tener las aptitudes necesarias las tomaré como mis alumnas. Por lo que dicho esto, las espero mañana a las seis a.m. en el campo de entrenamiento número siete. Y por cierto…será mejor que vayan sin desayunar, no quiero que devuelvan su comida en medio de la prueba.

Sin siquiera esperar una reacción por parte de sus alumnas, el ninja desapareció en otro puff dejándolas con la palabra en la boca. Cosa que provocó cierta irritación en la Uzumaki quien fue la primera en lanzarle un insulto. Pero para su sorpresa, Sakura y Mirai se juntaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a debatir.

¿Qué es lo que crees Mirai? — preguntó Sakura con total seriedad, cosa que provocó que la pelirroja se concentrase en la charla.

Lo mismo que tú — contestó la Uchiha — esto no será un simple ejercicio estándar y definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado.

Por lo que al no ser un ejercicio estándar…—antes de que Sakura pudiese terminar con su hipótesis, fue la pelinegra quién la termino por ella.

No todas las reglas que nos impongan son "absolutas" — al decir eso, las tres chicas se quedaron pensando por un rato. Hasta que Karin fue quién decidió cortar ese silencio.

Por lo pronto, será mejor que nos conozcamos entre nosotras…después de todo, si nos llegásemos a sincronizar aunque sea un poco, supongo que seremos más efectivas con lo que sea que nos tenga preparado — al decir un razonamiento tan certero, tanto Mirai como Sakura se la quedaron mirando incrédulas.

Oye Sakura pellízcame, creo que estoy soñando — al ver lo que dijo su supuesta amiga, Karin inclino su cabeza confusa.

Tienes razón — respondió la peli-rosa tallándose los ojos — es la primera vez que Karin dice algo tan razonable e inteligente.

¡Oigan! — exclamó visiblemente ofendida la Uzumaki al ver que le tomaban el pelo.

Luego de esto, las tres chicas acordaron acampar en el campo de entrenamiento y hacer una práctica previa para "limar asperezas" con el trabajo en equipo.

* * *

Por otro lado en un lugar llamado "Pueblo del Maíz". Cierto rubio estaba caminando tranquilamente con un pergamino en la mano, mientras iba tarareando como si nada le preocupase. Este sujeto era conocido como "Carnicero Naranja", un mercenario que en los últimos años había ganado cierto grado de renombre. El mismo supuso que ese apodo se debía a su vestimenta que consistía tanto en su típico chaleco y pantalones de combate de ese color. Su chaleco era de manga corta y por debajo de este una polera azul obscuro se extendía por sus brazos, también portaba botas de combate obscuro, por lo que el contraste si bien era llamativo, también infundía cierto respeto.

Pero de todos modos, actualmente y para no levantar sospechas el chico que no debía tener más de trece años portaba una túnica blanca que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Por lo que no era muy identificable.

Aunque sea un trabajo molesto, por lo que veo es bien remunerado…supongo que vale la pena— en el titulo que estaba leyendo portaba "encargo en el País de las Olas" — la vida de un simple mercenario es dura.

Ni que lo digas chico — casi agarrándole un infarto el chico rápidamente giró su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con lo que parecía un anciano que parecía medir por lo menos dos metros. Aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Oiga viejo no me hable así, casi veo mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos — visiblemente ofendido, el chico decidió seguir avanzando. pero se había percatado que aquel hombre lo seguía por las calles — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nada en especial — contestó rápidamente el anciano — solo tenía la curiosidad de porque un niño como tú esta en un pueblo tan pacifico, y más siendo un mercenario.

Digamos que hay un cliente aquí con el cual me debo encontrar, y para no levantar sospechas decidimos este punto de encuentro — con un suspiro el joven decidió sentarse en un banco que estaba ubicado en una pequeña plaza, donde el anciano también decidió sentarse — y de camino aquí parece que me encontré con otro trabajo…por cierto, no le diré mi nombre ya que podría traerme problemas, tengo un par de enemigos y nunca puedo bajar la guardia, especialmente en poblados tan pacíficos como este.

Te entiendo — respondió pensativo aquel anciano —por cierto, mi nombre es Jiraya.

¿Está seguro de revelar su identidad? — preguntó con algo de duda, al saber el nombre de aquel sujeto.

Al contrario tuyo, yo tengo una aldea que me respalda y una reputación que hace temblar hasta los más fuertes — con una confiada sonrisa, el anciano hizo una pose que en opinión del joven, parecía de lo más ridícula — después de todo soy conocido como uno de los tres sannin legendarios.

Cuando oyó ese título un foco se le prendió en su cabeza, y el niño pegó un silbido — he oído mucho ese título, especialmente en Amegakure.

Si, ese lugar es bastante especial…he pasado muchas experiencias allí — con un rastro de nostalgia, Jiraya simplemente observo al cielo mientras los recuerdos lo invadían.

Lo comprendo — dijo el misterioso chico, quien contrario al adulto miraba hacia el suelo — yo también he experimentado ciertas cosas allí.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento número siete…

Una joven ANBU observaba con atención la batalla que allí se estaba llevando a cabo. A su lado un adulto que respondía al nombre de Minato Namikaze, el actual Hokage de Konoha, estaba sentado y solo se limitaba a jugar con un Kunai de tres puntas, lanzándolo al aire y cazándolo antes de que cayese.

¿Qué es lo que opinas padre? — preguntó la pelirroja, sentada en la rama de un gran árbol.

Parecen estar bien sincronizadas…casi tanto como una formación Ino-Shika-Cho y eso es bastante para un grupo de principiantes — con sorpresa, el adulto pudo ver como en una maniobra rápida Mirai lanzó una bola de fuego que obligo a su alumno Kakashi a retroceder. Y en ese instante, tanto Karin como Sakura saliendo desde el suelo lograron capturar ambos cascabeles, dando por finalizada la prueba — ya veo, esos clones solo eran una distracción para que Kakashi pensase que no estaban ocultas bajo el suelo…son incluso mejores que el propio equipo de Kakashi.

Será muy interesante ver cómo evolucionan — dijo su hija de nombre Kazumi — por cierto padre, ¿Por qué no me has asignado ningún equipo de Genin?

Ya te lo he dicho Kazumi, todavía eres muy joven para ser una sensei — respondió el padre con algo de irritación.

Ya he entrenado a Karin y Mirai, sin contar con que todos los años te ayudo con la asignación de equipos…creo que merezco aunque sea una oportunidad — con un tono de molestia la joven se dirigió a su padre.

Y la tendrás, en cuanto vea que madures lo suficiente — con esto dicho aquella charla se dio por finalizada, no sin antes recibir un "tacaño" por parte de su hija.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Kakashi. Luego de unas cuantas horas de lucha, casi rosando el medio día, por fin habían podido hacer que el Jounin bajase la guardia. Y una vez cumplido su objetivo, se había presentado el dilema, ya que eran dos cascabeles y solo una quedaría afuera y por lo tanto tendría que volver a repetir su prueba.

En ese momento comenzó una discusión, ya que tanto Karin como Sakura querían ceder sus cascabeles, aludiendo que no tuvieron tanta participación, aunque la realidad es que durante la prueba ellas trabajaron perfectamente y todas desempeñaron un papel fundamental, ya que sin la fuerza de Karin, el liderazgo de Mirai o las estrategias de Sakura hubiese sido muy difícil lidiar con el Jounin individualmente. Por lo que Kakashi decidió intervenir.

Muy bien, dejen de discutir — hablo el Jounin con una expresión alegre — enhorabuena las felicito, todas ustedes aprobaron.

¿Hablas enserio? — preguntó Karin con una alegre expresión, y al ver que su sensei asintió, la pelirroja junto con Sakura estallaron en un grito de júbilo. Por otro lado Mirai solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa típica de su clan.

Realmente estoy orgulloso, ustedes son el primer equipo que he aprobado — comenzó con su reflexión el Jounin, por su parte las tres Genin escuchaban atentamente las palabras de aquel adulto — los otros equipos solo se limitaban a seguir lo que yo les decía y por eso terminaban desaprobando, recuerden esto…un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción…en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos quienes abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la escoria.

Viendo la expresión alegre de sus alumnas el adulto sonrió y dijo una última cosa — ustedes lo comprendieron a la perfección, desobedecieron casi la mayoría de lo que les había planteado, tomaron ventaja de eso y su trabajo en equipo fue impecable. En fin esto se acabo, el equipo siete comienza su primera misión mañana.

* * *

¡Llevamos dos semanas! ¡Dos malditas semanas! — exclamó cierta pelirroja Uzumaki de nombre Karin. A su espalda estaba su recién formado equipo, quienes la miraban con pena ajena, aunque pensamientos similares pasan por sus cabezas también — estoy harta de hacer mandados para los aldeanos.

Veo que tú no sabes la importancia de las misiones — respondió el Hokage con una especie de Deja vu, después de todo había vivido una situación similar con su hija en sus primeras misiones.

Por supuesto que las entiendo — contestó rápidamente evitando que el adulto explicase cada uno de los grados de misión — pero ya no soy una mocosa inservible…quiero mostrarle mi valor real a la aldea.

Hmm — una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en los labios del adulto, se le había ocurrido una buena idea —bien, si quieren una buena misión, tengo una ideal para ustedes…ya puedes pasar.

Con esa señal un viejo que parecía estar ebrio y con mala cara pasó dentro del despacho, y se puso a observar detenidamente al equipo de Kakashi.

¿Estás mocosas serán las que me cuiden? — Con tono sarcástico el viejo se acerco, haciendo que debido al fuerte olor que largaba las tres chicas se tapasen la nariz — espero que estén más preocupadas por cuidarme que por pintarse las uñas.

Antes de que Karin y Sakura se lanzasen directo al cliente, el Jounin sujeto por el cuello a sus alumnas y les impidió que lo hiriesen por un arranque de ira.

Da igual, una misión es una misión — comentó totalmente seria la Uchiha — y usted asegúrese de seguir todas nuestras instrucciones. Por algo fuimos formadas en la academia ninja de la mejor aldea shinobi.

Hmm, por lo que veo por lo menos hay alguien competente — una vez dicho esto, el equipo se alistó para lo que sería si primer gran misión.

Y así, actualmente el equipo se dirigía a un paso calmado hacia el muelle donde irían en bote hacia el gran puente que se estaba construyendo. Aunque en medio del camino hubo un altercado…

Dos sombras rodearon al Jounin y con dos cadenas lo aprisionaron y mutilaron en un instante. Aunque en el proceso les dieron tiempo a las Genin para agruparse alrededor del anciano de nombre Tazuna.

Sakura, protege al cliente y tu Karin te encargo el de la derecha — con esas instrucciones por parte de la Uchiha, ambas mencionadas procedieron con las órdenes.

Y como había dicho, en lo que pareció un instante Mirai se colocó justo a las espaldas de los atacantes quienes rápidamente se giraron para atacarla con sus garras de metal.

Grave error — habló con una confiada sonrisa la pelinegra. Y justo como dijo, uno de los atacantes recibió un fuerte golpe en el costado, que por el ruido que produjo se podía deducir que se le habían roto las costillas. Mientras que el otro pareció haber acertado su ataque contra Mirai al enterrar su garra en el cuello de la Genin. O eso es lo que él creía, ya que un tronco la había reemplazado.

¿Jutsu de reemplazo? — preguntó incrédulo el atacante, y eso es lo último que pudo decir ya que un golpe en su cuello lo noqueo rápidamente.

Eso ha sido rápido — la vos de Kakashi se hizo sonar, una vez que terminó el combate y desarmaron a los noqueados oponentes.

Sabía que no morirías de esa forma sensei — dijo la Uchiha, quien empuñando un Kunai observaba a los atados atacantes.

Muy bien hecho — comentó el adulto acariciando su cabeza en un paternal gesto, cosa que la incomodó bastante ya que no se consideraba una niña — su trabajo en equipo fue impecable, y tanto tú como Karin supieron lidiar con la situación sin que tenga que intervenir. En cuanto a Sakura has hecho muy bien tu papel protegiendo al cliente.

Y En cuanto a usted — dijo señalando a Tazuna — nos debe una larga explicación.

* * *

En el pueblo del maíz, el legendario Sannin Jiraya observaba como aquel chico encapuchado se iba de camino a un supuesto trabajo. En su mano poseía un pergamino que parecía brillar de un color azulado y en su rostro había una expresión seria.

Parece que el hijo de Minato está vivo — dijo el anciano, y dicho esto comenzó a tomar rumbo a Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fedemen8544** me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero que te agrade el capitulo de hoy. Saludos

Antes de comenzar el capitulo, quería pedir disculpas por el retraso. Estoy en plena época de parciales y a penas y tengo tiempo para escribir. Pero de todos modos quiero dejar en claro que no voy a abandonar la historia. Espero que les guste el capitulo y la sigan.

* * *

Capitulo 4

El constructor del puente Tazuna, mientras iban a bote en dirección a su hogar ubicado en el país de las olas estaba explicando la situación en general, la cual no pintaba nada bien. Ya que al parecer un mafioso estaba controlando esas tierras sumiendo a la población en una pobreza extrema. Y para colmo ya había sufrido múltiples intentos de asesinato. Por lo que en otras palabras les estaba diciendo que ellos eran su última esperanza.

Luego de analizar la situación por un rato y debido a la insistencia de sus alumnas, el ninja copia decidió ayudar aunque sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil. Pero por otro lado esa experiencia podría ayudar mucho en el crecimiento de sus alumnas.

Habiendo resuelto eso, ya en tierra firme y con la niebla despejada, el grupo se había adentrado dentro de lo que parecía una niebla espesa y algo raro ocurrió. Ya que un conejo blanco salió de unos arbustos, por lo que Karin la más curiosa del grupo fue para acariciarlo. Pero un grito de su sensei la detuvo.

¡Todos abajo! — tras ese grito una espada gigante paso por encima de todos y se clavó en un árbol. Y allí de pie encima de la misma estaba parado un sujeto.

Veo que Tazuna se ha conseguido un buen escolta — habló el ninja que había atacado. En su frente tenía un protector de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, y portaba un aura que en un instante paralizó tanto al constructor, como a las Genin.

Si es quién creo que es, esto se pondrá complicado — pensó Kakashi, mientras procedía a remover su protector, para revelar su famosa técnica.

Vaya vaya — comentó sarcásticamente el ninja ante la tensa atmosfera que se había creado — veo que eres Kakashi el del Sharingan.

¿El sharingan? — pensó Mirai, al ver como su sensei revelaba la famosa técnica que solo su clan podía poseer.

¿Qué diablos es eso? — preguntó escandalizada Karin al ver el ojo rojo con tres aspas.

Es un Doujutsu — contestó Sakura repasando la información que tenía en mente — es una técnica que residía en los ojos la cual podía ver, copiar y predecir todo tipo de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. Aunque solo la poseía un clan…

Ante esta última frase, su mirada se dirigió a la Uchiha, quién solo se limitó a observar lo que estaba sucediendo con su sensei. Mientras tanto el ninja renegado sonrió irónicamente debajo de su vendaje y de a poco una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir el lugar.

Veo que tienes unas alumnas muy interesantes Kakashi — casi en un instante, la niebla cubrió todo el lugar, y rápidamente las tres Genin se agruparon alrededor de Tazuna.

¿Quién se supone que es ese sujeto? — preguntó Mirai, mientras estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento que ocurriese dentro de esa espesa neblina que claramente había sido provocada por aquel ninja.

El es Zabuza Momochi, el líder de la unidad de asesinatos de la Aldea Oculta entre la neblina, y estén bien atentas ya que mi habilidad no lo puede neutralizar por completo — Por cada segundo que pasaba, la niebla se volvía tan espesa que llegó un punto en el que prácticamente no se podía ver nada. Por lo que el Jounin de Konoha se vio obligado a utilizar su propio chacra para despejar la niebla así no perdía de vista a sus alumnas.

Este instinto asesino…es muy parecido a aquel momento — pensó Mirai, ya que una sensación sofocante la comenzó a invadir. Y a su cabeza venía un recuerdo…

* * *

Un chico de cabellos obscuros estaba situado frente a ella, y podía sentir como en su garganta el filo de la espada amenazaba con cortarla. La desesperación hacía rato la había invadido, y ni siquiera podía mover sus piernas.

Este es el fin de este asqueroso clan — lo siguiente que sintió fue una poderosa sed de sangre que provenía de aquellos rojizos ojos. Y en un acto de desesperación, la Uchiha solo pudo susurrar un nombre…

Naruto…— luego de eso, una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

* * *

Tranquila Mirai, yo las protegeré…nunca dejaré que un camarada muera — dando una tranquilizadora sonrisa, el ninja de Konoha calmó los ánimos que amenazaban con destruir a su propio equipo. Aunque no duro mucho.

Yo no estaría tan seguro — un certero golpe fue dirigido al rostro de Karin, que debido a la fuerza del impacto fue noqueada al instante. Y en el momento en que se rompió la formación, Mirai fue la primera en reaccionar empujando al constructor del puente y posteriormente lanzando un Kunai que fue enterrado en el pecho del atacante. Aunque en el momento en que lo atravesó se descompuso en agua.

Un clon de agua — pensó Mirai.

Pero en el instante en que se relajó y creyó que el peligro había pasado, sintió claramente como una gigante espada iba descendiendo directamente sin que lo pudiese evitar. Y en el instante en que estuvo por conectar con ella una fuerte patada por parte de su sensei lanzó volando al árbol más cercano a Zabuza.

La acción no terminó allí ya que otro Zabuza lanzó una estocada contra su sensei, el cual al igual que el ninja de la niebla se desvaneció en agua, demostrando que el Sharingan había copiado efectivamente la técnica utilizada por el atacante.

¡Un simple imitador como tú no podrá vencerme! — exclamó totalmente descolocado el ninja de la niebla. Y en el siguiente instante un combate de Taijutsu se estableció.

Con un gran espadazo casi corta la cabeza del Jounin, el cual se agacho rápidamente para esquivarlo y contraatacar con un golpe de su Kunai que fue dirigido directamente al cuello. Pero el ninja copia no contó con que Zabuza se recompuso rápido y una patada lo lanzó directamente al agua de un lago cercano.

Allí no podrá moverse, lo encerrare en mi prisión de agua y terminare con esto — fueron los pensamientos del ninja renegado. Lamentablemente para él, no los pudo llevar a cabo ya que en el siguiente instante un Kunai con un papel bomba aterrizó en el suelo. Por lo que casi por reflejo dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar la explosión que se dio a cabo como consecuencia.

¡Esas molestas mocosas! — exclamó Zabuza. Pero no tuvo tiempo para nada ya que nuevamente una lluvia de Kunai fue dirigida a él. La cual aventando su espada la desvió como si fuese papel — los machacare a todos.

¡Yo no lo creo idiota! — a su costado Karin quien supuestamente había caído inconsciente lanzó un golpe dirigido a su cabeza, pero con su mano sujeto la muñeca de la pelirroja y la arrojó hacia unos arbustos. Pero toda esa acción le dio tiempo más que suficiente al famoso Jounin de Konoha para reponerse, y ya estaba más que preparado para enfrentarlo.

¡Muy bien hecho! A partir de ahora yo me encargaré del resto — y dicho eso el combate se trasladó adentro del bosque, por lo que las Genin de Konoha se agruparon nuevamente alrededor del constructor mientras esperaban pacientemente los resultados de la pelea.

Dentro del bosque la situación se puso caótica, ya que muchos clones de agua reventaban por todas partes y muchos jutsus de ese elemento se anulaban entre sí. Pero de a poco Zabuza era lentamente acorralado por el Sharingan de Kakashi que parecía darle claramente una ventaja tanto en Taijutsu como en Ninjutsu.

Y finalmente el ninja de la niebla no pudo aguantar más. Un dragón de agua lo engulló cuando él se había deshecho de tres clones de Kakashi, quien se veía bastante exhausto. Aunque no mucho más que Zabuza quien hasta presentaba varias heridas que eran fatales.

Tus trucos de agua no funcionaran contra mi Zabuza, este es tu fin — dijo el ninja de Konoha en un tono hostil, mientras lentamente se acercaba caminando empuñando un Kunai — ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

El espectáculo no de termina todavía— una vos provino de un árbol, y encima de este un ninja que parecía ser un ANBU de la niebla habló con un tono totalmente frío.

Así es, además si no te apuras el constructor del puente estará en peligro — otra vos habló. Pero esta vez estaba situado detrás de Zabuza.

Pero lo peor no era que ese sujeto había escapado totalmente a la percepción de Kakashi. Sino que para su sorpresa no tenía ni una pisca de chacra…era un simple civil. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí?

El misterioso "civil" que estaba cubierto con una túnica de color obscuro, reveló una enigmática sonrisa que su gran capucha apenas y dejaba ver — Mis contactos me han dicho que traes a tres hermosas Genin…sería una lástima que algo les pasase.

Ante tal situación, el ninja copia no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse. Después de todo el enemigo era desconocido y por más que fuese fuerte tenía un muy mal presentimiento de ese sujeto. El mejor curso de acción era asegurarse de que sus alumnas se encontrasen bien.

La próxima vez que nos crucemos no contaran con tanta suerte — con esa última advertencia el Jounin se retiró, dejando a un gravemente herido Zabuza.

Una vez que Kakashi se retiro, el primero en hablar fue el herido…

Veo…cof cof…que has llegado a tiempo…Carnicero Naranja — pronunció débilmente el ninja de la niebla.

Te he dicho que no me llames así — sacándose la capucha el mencionado reveló su rostro, el cual tenía una cara de preocupación — menos mal que el ninja copia cayó en nuestro engaño, de lo contrario la situación se hubiese vuelto realmente molesta.

Sus heridas son realmente graves…tardarán un tiempo en cerrarse — habló el otro subordinado de Zabuza de nombre Haku. Y cargándoselo en la espalda se dirigió junto con el rubio al escondite donde lo tratarían.

Ya de camino hacia allí, Haku se quitó la máscara y comenzó a hablar — realmente estamos agradecidos de que aparecieses Naruto-san.

Yo le debía un favor a Zabuza…no tenía otra opción, así que no te preocupes — contestó con simpleza el mencionado.

* * *

Cuando el ninja copia llegó a donde se ubicaban sus alumnas, se dio cuenta que la amenaza del misterioso chico solo fue un engaño. Aunque no le dio muchas vueltas ya que por como pintaban las cosas tendría que hacer mas fuertes a sus alumnas, después de todo Zabuza contaba con dos misteriosos subordinados, junto con la fuerza del ejercito de mercenarios de Gato.

Y así se dirigieron a la casa de Tazuna donde les contaron a mas detalle la situación del pueblo, y luego de una discusión con el nieto del constructor, la hija le contó la historia de cómo aquel al que Inari consideraba un padre fue asesinado por Gato. Una vez adentrada la noche nos ubicamos en el cuarto de las chicas.

Esa cena ha sido realmente deliciosa — comentó Karin ante la falta de sueño a sus compañeras, quienes tampoco podían conciliarlo.

Tienes razón, aunque por lo que han contado a cerca de la situación de este país no podremos comer muy seguido de esa forma — contestó Mirai observando el techo pensativa.

Por cierto — comentó Sakura quién estaba leyendo un libro en la esquina de la habitación iluminada levemente por una lámpara de mesa — he oído que Kakashi sensei tardará en recuperarse ya que ha gastado mucho chacra en su técnica ¿Qué creen que tengamos que hacer?

Aunque nuestro trabajo en equipo fue decente es solo eso…estuvo bien, mas no perfecto — hizo una observación Karin — tendremos que aceitarnos todavía más, de lo contrario si ese tal Zabuza llegase a aparecer y Kakashi-sensei estuviese incapacitado solo tendremos nuestro trabajo en equipo para defender a Tazuna.

Oye Karin…me estas asustando — comentó Mirai haciendo que un interrogante apareciese en la pelirroja.

Si — apoyó Sakura cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo — ya van dos comentarios inteligentes en menos de un mes…esto es un nuevo récord.

Oigan, se que piensan que soy idiota pero no hace falta que me lo demuestren cada vez que comento algo — dijo levemente indignada.

No se puede evitar — contestó Sakura con una media sonrisa que indicaba desafío — después de todo las notas de tus exámenes eran peores que las de Kiba…y eso ya es mucho.

¡Ya cállate maldita frentona!…lo que ocurre es que me aburría mucho estudiar, lo mío es mas acción y menos bla bla bla — se excusó la Uzumaki. Aunque de pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza — por cierto Mirai…

Dime — contestó con algo de desconfianza la Uchiha. Ella conocía ese tono de curiosidad de su amiga, y en general no traía nada bueno.

Hay algo que me ha estado picando desde que nos presentamos como equipo con Kakashi-sensei — comenzó planteando Karin, atrayendo la atención de sus dos compañeras —no, más bien desde que vivimos con Kazumi-sensei.

Al ver que ese asunto era serio la Uchiha se levantó del futon donde estaba descansando y miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos. Por otra parte Sakura se acerco a ambas y juntas formaron un círculo, estando las tres cara a cara.

Tú has mencionado que querías buscar a unas personas como uno de tus objetivos — al escuchar el planteo de la Uzumaki, la Uchiha asintió — y por lo que he oído de Kazumi-sensei tú has sido la única amiga que ha tenido su hermano menor que supuestamente esta "desaparecido"…he estado pensando estos últimos días que él es una de esas personas ¿no es así?

Si — afirmó sin rodeos la Uchiha, mientras rememoraba el rostro de aquel chico que en sus días la solía hacer reír mucho, y en algunas ocasiones hasta le alegraba el día — después de todo hemos hecho una promesa y pienso hacérsela cumplir.

Ante lo último dicho Sakura y Karin se sonrojaron levemente y comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí.

Que sospechoso — comentó entre susurros Karin.

Un amigo de la infancia y una promesa…no cabe dudas — contestó Sakura.

Apuesto a que prometieron casarse cuando sean mayores y cuando desapareció juró que lo encontraría y fufufu — comento con una sonrisa pervertida.

A todo esto la Uchiha al escuchar esos cuchicheos se comenzó a irritar y claramente se podía ver una vena de enojo en su frente. Por lo que decidió pararlas antes de que se formen extraños rumores alrededor de ella.

No es lo que ustedes piensan — Dijo la Uchiha llamando la atención de sus dos compañeras, quienes se voltearon a verlas inmediatamente. Aunque en sus expresiones se podía ver un claramente sarcástico "eso no te lo crees ni tú" — para empezar la promesa que hicimos no fue nada especial…bueno…si fue especial, pero no en el sentido en el que ustedes piensan.

A cada palabra que iba diciendo su cara se iba volviendo más roja de la vergüenza y lo peor es que no sabía cómo explicarse bien. Por lo que Karin la detuvo con otra incomoda pregunta.

Solo una pregunta — dijo Karin con astucia, pero sobre todo con la intención de avergonzar aun más a su amiga. Después de todo, no todos los días ves a "la princesa de hielo" como le solían decir en la academia roja como un tomate y en cierta manera con una expresión que hasta se le hacía tierna — ¿Esos Googles no le pertenecen a aquel chico?

…—ante esta pregunta la Uchiha solo calló y desvió su mirada con aun mas vergüenza si era posible —…es lo último que se encontró de él.

Esa última parte lo había dicho casi en un susurro, pero para sus compañeras fue claramente audible y gritos de "¡kyaaa lo sabía!" comenzaron a salir de la habitación, los cuales fueron silenciados por un molesto Tazuna quien había golpeado la pared al grito de ¡cállense ya y duerman!

Volviendo al asunto de la promesa, no es lo que ustedes creen que es…— una vez que los gritos de sus amigas se calmaron Mirai decidió aclarar el malentendido. Después de todo no quería que corriesen extraños rumores por Konoha sobre su persona y mucho menos que Kazumi se enterase…no la dejaría en paz en lo que resta del año — Para empezar, hay un motivo por el cual no te considero como mi rival principal para ser Hokage.

Karin al escuchar que Mirai se estaba refiriendo a ella misma dejó su expresión de vieja chismosa y paso a su poca usual seriedad. Esa era una duda que había corrido por su cabeza durante esos años en que vivió con Mirai. Ya que ellas solían entrenar juntas, estudiar juntas e incluso muchas veces discutir, era obvio que debido a la rivalidad que había entre sus antiguos clanes surgiese una especie de rivalidad y competitividad. Pero no era así, en la mayoría de sus insinuaciones Mirai simplemente pasaba de largo y en las rondas de entrenamiento que requerían competitividad, en las pocas veces que la Uchiha perdía simplemente admitía la derrota y se concentraba en el siguiente paso. Por lo que el inicial fuego de rivalidad que había en Karin se fue lentamente apagando hasta que solo quedaron como mejores amigas, y en su lugar dirigió esa rivalidad a Sakura quién gustosa la aceptó. El resto es historia.

Naruto es su nombre — comenzó planteando Mirai, al ver que sus compañeras estaban centradas en ella — yo hice una promesa con el…ambos competiríamos por el puesto de Hokage y el que perdiese tendría que pagar el ramen…por lo que él es mi primer y único rival…al igual que la persona a la que mas admiré.

Ya veo — contestó Sakura atando cabos, aunque claramente detrás de la última frase había más sentimientos implicados que una simple rivalidad/amistad. De todos modos quizás es algo de lo que ni la propia Mirai se daba cuenta — por el momento será mejor dormir, mañana será un día duro.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el centro de lo que parecía ser un bosque había una cabaña que pasaba casi desapercibida. En los alrededores de la misma estaba cierto rubio hablando con un chico que parecía ser de su misma edad, mientras juntaban lo que parecían ser hierbas medicinales.

¿Estás seguro de que eres hombre? — preguntó Naruto con sospecha.

Por trigésima quinta vez…¡soy hombre! — exclamó Haku con una vena en la frente. Y era normal ya que desde que se puso su ropa normal que consistía en un kimono tradicional le estaba cuestionando todo el tiempo lo mismo.

Entonces…¿no me digas que tu bateas para el otro lado? — esta vez la expresión de el rubio paso a una de temor.

¡Por supuesto que no! — volvió a gritar Haku. Esta vez Naruto estaba rebasando los límites de su paciencia.

Si es así contéstame algo — al ver como el tono de vos de Naruto pasó a ser uno serio y formal, Haku suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Parecía que por fin le haría una pregunta seria — ¿Cuál es la parte que más te gusta de una mujer?

Ante esa pregunta el pelinegro le salió una gota en la cabeza, y decidió contar hasta diez para no matar al aliado de Zabuza.

¿Qué clases de preguntas me haces? — cuestionó Haku tratando de contener sus intenciones asesinas.

Ya sabes — contestó a la vez que sacaba de su equipaje una revista que titulaba "Kunoichixxx" con una imagen bastante pasada de tono, y se la enseñó a Haku. Provocando que a este se le iluminase la cara de rojo y apartase la cabeza a otro lado — ese tipo de partes.

¿! Por qué traes esas cosas indecentes contigo!? — exclamó el chico con apariencia femenina tratando de contener su hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con salir.

Bueno, todos tenemos un fetiche…pero por lo menos me has confirmado que no bateas para el otro lado — dijo algo inconforme el rubio — de todos modos necesito hablar con Zabuza…tu sigue juntando hierbas.

De acuerdo — contestó todavía rojo el pelinegro. Por fin se liberaría del rubio pervertido, por lo que no le dio muchas vueltas a esa observación.

Dentro de la cabaña Naruto fue a abordar un tema que tenía pendiente con el mencionado.

Todavía no me has dicho cual será mi función aquí — dijo Naruto a un Zabuza que estaba postrado en la cama.

Ayudar a los mercenarios de Gato a apagar cualquier intento de revelación por parte de los civiles — contestó Zabuza monótonamente. Actualmente en su cabeza solo se reproducían las imágenes de su pelea contra el ninja copia, analizando cada detalle — Haku y yo nos encargaremos del equipo de Kakashi…ni bien me recupere.

Ese ninja copia es alguien peligroso, será mejor que no te confíes — dijo el rubio mientras recordaba su encuentro con el peliblanco — estoy seguro que el Sharingan es solo uno de sus recursos, debe tener más ases bajo la manga.

Lo sé — respondió el demonio de la neblina desviando su mirada hacia el chico — pero Haku ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo has visto, ahora es un arma perfecta…incluso podría decir que es mejor que yo.

Lo he notado — una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto — hace solo un par de años apenas y podía esconderse en una batalla real, y ahora mismo esconde su presencia como si fuese un depredador casando a su presa.

Tu también has mejorado chico — dijo Zabuza analíticamente — en aquella misión que coincidimos, simplemente te lanzaste y provocaste una masacre sin siquiera dejar sobrevivientes para interrogar…sin contar con que no sabías diferenciar si tu oponente era más o menos fuerte que tú.

Lo sé — contestó Naruto con una risa nerviosa — hace un año me encontré con alguien que barrió el suelo conmigo y desde ese entonces aprendí a controlarme, y encontré métodos para engañar a oponentes que me superan en fuerza.

¿Y qué me dices de Kakashi? — esta vez la cuestión fue otra, y el Uzumaki se puso a pensar ya que sabía perfectamente a que se refería el mayor.

Realmente no lo sé…creo que es ligeramente más fuerte que yo, aunque en un combate frente a frente podría pasar cualquier cosa…especialmente con ese ojo molesto, aunque si tuviese que decir una debilidad es su enorme gasto de chacra y el hecho de que es una habilidad que esta creada para la ofensiva, no para la defensiva — el rubio se refirió al hecho de que el ninja de Konoha tenía que defender al constructor y sus alumnas, a la vez que lidiaba con el ninja de la niebla. Por lo que en varios sentidos estaba muy limitado.

Eso mismo me había dicho Haku — dijo Zabuza y acto seguido le pasó un mapa a Naruto — aquí señala donde tendrás que reunirte con los mercenarios, lideraras un equipo, por lo que llegado el momento atacaras a la población civil.

Ya me imaginaba eso — fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de dirigirse a donde estaba el alumno de Zabuza. Aunque antes largó una última frase — por cierto…te has vuelto algo blando desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Y es que por lo que había hablado Naruto con Haku, parecía que tanto el alumno como el maestro habían empalizado bastante desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ahora mismo como Haku había dicho, debido a su duro pasado, junto con el hecho de que su maestro le había dado un motivo para vivir el daría gustoso su vida con tal de que Zabuza cumpliese su objetivo. Por otro lado pudo observar ligeros rastros de preocupación por el alumno por parte de Zabuza que antes no había. En cierta manera, el demonio de la neblina se estaba volviendo más humano, aunque solo el tiempo se lo confirmaría.

Y así nos encontramos ahora con Haku y Naruto yendo a comprar víveres, ya que dentro de cuatro días Zabuza estaría en plena forma. Allí mismo el rubio estaba hablando estridentemente como todo Uzumaki haría. Mientras el ninja de hielo no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza.

Ya te lo he dicho Haku, la mejor parte de una mujer es su trasero — lo peor de todo es que parecía un megáfono, y los pocos pobladores de allí los miraban raro. Por lo que el pelinegro decidió ponerle punto final a la situación.

Ya me harte — dijo sacando unas agujas que se veían peligrosamente afiladas — si no paras de ir gritando tu perversión por todo el pueblo, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Oye tranquilo chico afeminado — contestó Naruto con una sonrisa de burla. Y esa era la gota que derramo el vaso de agua. Por lo que en una rápida maniobra, el alumno de Zabuza lanzó sus agujas que por poco rosaron las mejillas del rubio produciéndole dos pequeños cortes. Aunque debido al retroceso producido por la evasión de Naruto provocó que accidentalmente chocase con una chica que pasaba algo apurada por detrás de este.

Esa chica era cierta pelirroja con unas gafas del mismo color, y por su aspecto parecía algo agotada. Probablemente debido a algún entrenamiento intensivo. Su nombre era Karin Uzumaki.

¡Oye!, fíjate por donde caminas — dijo la chica sobándose su parte trasera debido a la caída. Pero cuando pudo observar con quién chocó, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa — ¡Tu eres!...


End file.
